I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of recovering sunken wrecks and an apparatus for the carrying out of the method. More specifically, the technical field of the invention is that of marine equipment and sighting apparatus for the refloating of sunken objects.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The customary methods of recovering wrecks at the bottom of the sea employ various means of clamping the object, such as grapnels.
It has also been contemplated using foam as material, as this offers the advantage of not damaging the wreck. Air-inflated plastic pockets have been produced for the refloating of sunken objects. One great disadvantage is the necessity of using frogmen for the carrying out of the operations following the locating in order to connect the wreck to the pulling device and then effect its withdrawal.
The stages of locating, fastening and pulling are therefore separate and not coordinated. To remove a wreck from the water requires time, labor and special equipment.